


Tooms

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Introspection, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Tooms

_“Mulder, I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you.”_  
_“If there’s an iced tea in that bag… could be love.”_  
 _“Must be fate, Mulder… root beer. You’re delirious. Go home and get some sleep.”_

What. The hell. Was that about?

If he didn’t know any better, he might have said he was flirting with his partner.

Even more ridiculous, he might have said she was flirting back.

Really though, the situation was even more dangerous. She was dealing out some genuine, heart-felt sentiment; they were in grave danger of having a  _moment_. In all fairness, flirting was actually the safest choice he could have made. As it was, given his actual and legitimate exhaustion, it’s a miracle he was thinking clearly enough to defuse the situation at all.

Still. It didn’t stop him from mulling over the could-have-beens, replaying the scene in his mind as he drove home, letting his brain fill in alternate dialogue at will.

_Mulder, I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you._

_Better be careful what you wish for. You’re already in the doghouse with Skinner._

That was probably a bit harsh. Ungrateful, even. Definitely good he didn’t go that route.

_Mulder, I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you._

_That’s what partners are for, right?_

Cliche, maybe, but no less accurate for it. Maybe could do with a bit more explicit appreciation. (He really did appreciate her, after all.)

_Mulder, I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you._

_And there isn’t anyone else I’d want to have on my side with this._

Bordering on uncomfortably vulnerable, there.

_Mulder, I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you._

_I love you, too._

Wait, what?


End file.
